This invention relates to methods and products to abate coronary artery blockage in men and in women. These methods include administering a combination of natural hormones, including human growth hormone or recombinant human growth hormone, one or more sex hormones, such as testosterone, estrogen or progesterone and other naturally occurring hormones, as appropriate.
The methods and products of this invention are disclosed in part in U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,920, issued Jan. 5, 1999, entitled TOTAL HORMONE REPLACEMENT THERAPY. The entire text of the xe2x80x2920 patent is incorporated herein by this reference. However, in abating coronary artery blockage in men and women, the methods of this invention additionally call for administering sufficient T3 thyroid supplement to maintain the body temperature of males and females with such blockage above about 97.6xc2x0 F. upon awakening, and is in the range of about 98.7xc2x0 F. to about 99.0xc2x0 F. during the afternoon hours. In addition, in treating males with coronary artery blockage, and with below optimal testosterone levels, these methods call for administering natural testosterone in gel form, preferably applied topically to under arm pits.